The Interview
by KittyBatman
Summary: Roxanne thought that interviewing Megamind would be simple, but it turns out that interviewing her boyfriend isn't quite as easy as she thought it'd be. MM/RR
1. We Are Professionals

_"No!" _

"Oh my god," Roxanne rolled her eyes wearily, her voice oozing with aggravation. "Just _one _interview."

"I said no!"

"Megamind," Roxanne looked towards her boyfriend, who had decided to use her couch as a a fort, peering over its edge as if awaiting an attack.

"I'm not going to do it!" Megamind shook his head. "That was more of Metro Man's thing! I'm certainly not going to - "

"_Why?" _Roxanne placed her hands on her hips, eyeing the disobedient alien tiredly. "Do you know how easy it would be? Don't tell me you're afraid of the camera."

"I'm not afraid of cameras!" Megamind countered, lips forming a small pout. "I love cameras... I just... it would feel weird being interviewed by my _girlfriend." _

"You had no problem being interviewed by me, when I wasn't your girlfriend," Roxanne pointed out. "Are you afraid?"

"No!"

"Yeah, you are," Roxanne smirked a little. She knew him better than he thought she did.

"Okay, maybe a _teensy _bit," Megamind made a small space between his fingers to emphasize his point. "Just a _smeedge."_

"Smidge?" Roxanne corrected him.

"Yeah," Megamind nodded, and then sunk into the couch out of sight.

"Look, it won't be bad!" Roxanne walked towards him, gently placing her hand on his shoulder. He tensed up a little, but relaxed when she rubbed it reassuringly. "I promise! ...Not to mention, I didn't think you'd make a big deal, so I already told them I was going to do it."

After a long silence, Megamind turned to face her, green eyes staring at her innocently, before a charming smirk formed on his lips.

"In that case, I wouldn't want to disappoint you, Roxanne! I'll gladly do the interview... but _only _because _you _want me to!" He made it clear that he wasn't doing it on his own will.

"Thanks, Megamind," Roxanne planted a kiss softly on his lips. "I owe you one."

* * *

"How do I look, Minion?" Megamind spun around, proudly showing off his attire.

Minion studied the outfit carefully... it was what he usually wore. The black leather spandex suit with the blue lightning bolt on it, black cape, boots, gloves etc. Megamind's trademark outfit, and he had enough copies of it to last him a lifetime. Minion cocked his head, took one last glance at it, and then moved his attention to Megamind's expectant face.

"You look... _fantastic _as always, sir!" Minion nodded in approval, genuinely meaning it. "Oh... by the way, I'm redesigning the _Black Mamba!"_

"Are you for real?" Megamind beamed excitedly. "Oh man, I can't _wait,_ Minion! I wish I could have worn it for today! I'd look so fantastic and exciting!"

"Are you worried, sir?" Minion teased him a little. "You'll do fine!"

"I know, I know," Megamind sighed in agreement. "I don't want to mess up though! After all, I am _Metrocity's_ new, and improved superhero! I need to appear bold, impressive, and _godly!"_

He pumped his fist in the air to show his godliness, which was cut short by Roxanne walking in.

"Hey, Megamind! Minion," Roxanne acknowledged the two with a curt nod. "Megamind, I thought you'd be at the apartment. When I woke up, you weren't in bed."

Megamind's cheeks flushed with dark purple colours when Minion looked at him with a sly "_I-get-it" _expression on his face. Giving his friend a look similar to a nudge, Megamind rolled his eyes at the fish and stepped forward towards Roxanne.

"Ahem!" Megamind coughed into his hand, clearing up the slightly awkward atmosphere Minion created. "I wanted to prepare for the interview, and well, I have a better thinking atmosphere here."

"I see," Roxanne smirked, looking at the fish who was still watching Megamind with that slightly creepy expression. "Have you had breakfast? Are you ready to go? If you have more things to do, do them _now. _We have to be by your museum in half an hour, and there's always traffic..."

"Everything's good!" Megamind nodded seriously, he then casually pulled Minion close to him and spoke again. "But Minion's coming."

"But..." Roxanne looked back and forth between the two, puppy dog eyes on both of their faces, causing her to rub her eyes and sigh. "Fine! ...But I'm _not_ interviewing him!"

"No, I wasn't expecting you to!" Megamind grinned, pleased his friend could come. "I just want him to come along. I feel better when he's around."

"It's true," Minion agreed. "One time, he got trapped in a shopping mall and - "

"Not now, Minion," Megamind darkly warned his friend.

"Sorry," Minion made a motion where he zipped his mouth shut and threw away the key. Megamind nodded in approval before running towards Roxanne and taking her hand.

"Okay!" Megamind checked his cape to make sure it wasn't dirty, before looking at his lover. "Let's do this thing!"

* * *

"Do we _have _to drive in the invisible car?" Roxanne picked a weird topic for conversation as she boorishly looked out the windows. Minion, always the designated driver of the car, glanced over at her with a slight scowl. Megamind poked his head in between the two from the back seat, and glared at Roxanne.

"Of course we do! This interview is a surprise, isn't it? No one should see us until we're there! On the scene!" Megamind pointed ahead at the window as if it was going to offer some input.

"Do you have _sociophobia?" _Roxanne stopped leaning on her arm and glanced worriedly at her clearly nervous boyfriend.

"No!" Megamind waggled a finger at her. "If I had such a phobia, I wouldn't have been able to capture you all the time, or fight Metro Man, or venture into the public when I thought I killed Metro Man and - "

"I get it, I get it!" Roxanne brushed him off, shrugging slightly as she looked out the window. "I just didn't really see why we had to take the invisible car. If you want it to be a surprise, that's fine. But there was already a preview for it... so... this is is kind of a highly anticipated episode."

"Is it really?" Minion looked at her in surprise, before snapping back to the road ahead of him. "Even more than the episode where Metro Man had his museum built for him?"

"Yeah. People are more intrigued by Megamind," Roxanne replied. "He's... _unique_ after all."

"Is that a compliment?" Megamind asked defensively.

"_Of course _it is!" Roxanne rolled her eyes, a small smile on her face. "This episode is going to skyrocket with millions of views! You should have heard the response we got after we aired the trailer!"

"Wait... what does the trailer look like? Megamind's brows furrowed.

"They're probably still airing it," Roxanne looked around at the invisible car's control panel. "Is there a video screen in this thing?"

"But of course!" Megamind proudly responded, leaning past her and tapping a few buttons. A large screen extended from the roof of the car, much to Roxanne's delight, and showed the news channel. Minion pouted slightly, as he wanted to watch too, but he had to keep watching the road.

"Oh! Yep! Yeah! That's it right there," Roxanne pointed at the screen as a commercial about brooms disappeared, revealing a new one.

Roxanne ran her fingers through her hair, feeling self-conscious about watching herself on the screen.

"The most anticipated episode of the Metro City News is coming up!" Roxanne spoke, that grin she had when she was in 'reporter-mode,' stuck on her face. "Where we will bring you an _exclusive_ interview with Metro City's newest hero, former super-villain, Megamind!"

Megamind cocked his head, a strange expression Roxanne didn't understand, present on his face.

"I've had a lot of contact with Megamind, for a long time, and - "

Roxanne didn't hear what she said next, because Minion and Megamind started snickering really loudly at this statement.

"She's had _a lot _of _contact _with me, that's for sure," Megamind's voice was muffled as he laughed into his hand. Getting his double entendre, Roxanne turned to him, giving him a brief dirty look before looking at the screen again.

" - Why we can continue to be inspired by him and admire what he's been doing for Metro City," Roxanne nodded. "Stay tuned for our next legendary interview: the interview with Megamind."

"You guys missed it!" The not-on-the-TV Roxanne looked at them disapprovingly.

"I'm sorry," Megamind desperately held his giggles in by pressing his fist to his mouth. "But it's funny hearing you speak about me in such a passionately professional way! Especially that little line about... _contact_... you... me..." Megamind pointed at himself and raised his eyebrows suggestively. "Eh? Eh? You know what I mean?" His smile was very sly, yet contagious, bringing a smirk on Roxanne's face.

"I get what you mean!" Minion responded in in a similar fashion. Megamind nodded, that huge grin with the narrowed eyes on his face.

"I think we _all _get what he means," she started giggling. "_Anyway!"_

"Yes anyway!" Megamind rest his head on the backs of his hands. "Back to _serious _mode."

"Good!" Roxanne smirked. "Because we're here now!"

"Really?" Megamind lurched forward, shock and fear on his face. He dug his gloved fingers into the seat as he stared up at his museum statue. "Oh geez, we are!"

"Okay, come on out, Megamind, and we'll get you ready!" Roxanne unbuckled her seatbelt and climbed out of the car.

"Minion! Come with me?" Megamind pleaded nervously.

"No problem, boss," Minion beamed as he got out of the car with his companion.

"Where are the people?" Megamind spun around, looking for a camera crew.

"They should be here inside," Roxanne motioned to the museum.

"_My_ museum? _We're_ going in there?" Megamind exclaimed nervously.

"Yep," Roxanne nodded. "Now follow me!"

* * *

"So remember!" Roxanne pointed at Megamind, lecturing him sternly as if teaching him the rules of a school. "Off screen, we are - ?"

"Boyfriend and girlfriend," Megamind beamed like a satisfied child, nodding vigorously as he answered her.

"Good! And on screen?"

"We are two professionals in a work environment," Megamind remembered her words exactly, rocking back and forth on his heels with his hands behind his back. He had proved to her many times that he had an incredible memory, but what could you expect from a super-genius? "I don't understand why we can't be... both? On screen?"

"Because," Roxanne blushed slightly, rubbing the back of her neck. "Nobody wants to tune in to watch us be lovey-dovey! They're tuning in to learn more about _you."_

"Question," he pressed his fingers together as if he was plotting something. "When my museum was first shown, and I was there dancing all awesomely," he looked at her quirked brow, and then coughed into his hand. "With you," he added. "You kinda jumped into my arms and kissed me on the cheek... so... _yeah._ I think people know... we're in a relationship."

"Maybe, but not everyone watched that episode!" Roxanne raised her head indignantly.

"True," Megamind puckered his lips, as he raised his eyebrows. "_But," _he dragged out the word in a sing-song tone. "The people not watching the episode were actually _there."_

"There's millions of people in Metro City, I'm sure," Roxanne smirked. "Trust me. It's just better to have a professional relationship."

"So if I give you a hug..." Megamind continued trying to negotiate with her. "Is that considered unprofessional?"

"Uh... no," Roxanne nodded in approval. "Just as long as it's not - "

"What about a kiss on the cheek?" He continued pushing the limits. "People in Europe do that, you know."

"Yeah, but... are you European, Megamind?" Roxanne blinked, an amused smirk on her face.

"Maybe," Megamind widened his eyes as he leaned in close to her face, "maybe not."

"You're an alien," Roxanne tapped his nose. "And unless you remember your culture doing that - "

"You know what I remember my culture doing?" Megamind's smile stretched up high. "When we greeted each other, we would give each other very _passionate_ kisses on the lips... and... _cuddle_."

"Really?" Roxanne crossed her arms, her expression still displaying amusement. "You saw people doing that when you were _eight _days old?"

"No, when I was only _two," _he held up two fingers as if Roxanne didn't know what the number was. "As you know, my memory is quite simply _amazing!"_

"Uh-huh," Roxanne's mouth gaped slightly as she raised her brow, not believing a single word.

"Yes! And then, we would... hug," Megamind continued. "And then kiss again... and - "

Roxanne grabbed Megamind's head, pulled him close to her, and covered his lips with her own, wrapping her arms around his head, and kissing the living daylights out of him. He was barely able to keep up with her, as he was too surprised, and then she pulled away, panting slightly.

"There!" Roxanne exhaled breathlessly. "We are officially greeted! Now let's get started with our interview. My cameraman, Jordan, just arrived!" She gently pushed Megamind aside and signalled to Jordan to come over. Facing Megamind once more, her eyes widened to see that he was nothing but a puddle of gushing mush.

"Gah?" Megamind responded to her, tongue hanging out of his mouth as he looked around like a hopelessly love-sick dope.

"Oh my god!" Roxanne shook him by the shoulders. "Pull yourself together, Megamind! _C'mon! _We do that all the time, you should be _used _to it by now!"

"I'm sorry," Megamind was still dazed, licking his lips slowly. "I see butterflies... and a _pretty_ oak tree."

"Megamind, snap out of it!" Roxanne shook him again. When she saw Jordan nearing, she thought of something that would bring him back to reality. "You're on camera."

"I am?" He exclaimed in shock, hurriedly pushing her aside and adjusting his cape. "I look okay, right?" He inquired.

"Gorgeous," Roxanne shook her head, stifling a laugh at her boyfriend's eccentric behaviour. "Now that Jordan's here, we can get started."

* * *

**AN: Unlike my other MM/RR stories, this one will have a second chapter! And it's rated T for suggestive themes heheh. Stay tuned for the interview next chapter! :)**


	2. People Approve

"Um, before we get started," Megamind quickly interjected. "I would like to get a drink! ...My throat's a bit dry." He massaged it to emphasize his point. Roxanne giggled, charmed by his adorable nature, and pointed him over to the vending machines.

"Do you have two bucks?" Roxanne questioned, slowly fishing out her wallet from her pocket.

"Oh! ...No," Megamind graciously accepted her two dollar bill, and walked over to the vending machines. Roxanne smiled at her baby walking off, and then turned to help Jordan set up the scene.

"Hm... what should I get?" Megamind tapped his chin thoughtfully. They were all soft drinks or water, and he only ever tried water and apple juice.

"There you are, sir!" Minion gave his friend a wave, and walked over. "Have you tried the coffee? It's _amazing!" _Minion showed Megamind his cup, dumped a bit of the drink in his bowl, and then immediately swam around, drinking it all up. "It's fantastic!"

"It looks good," Megamind licked his lips. "Professionals drink coffee all the time, right Minion?"

"Yep," Minion nodded knowingly.

"Good! That's what I thought! See, I was considering getting _Peep-see, _but coffee will probably make me look more professional. Well then, where do you get the coffee?" Megamind inquired.

"Over there," Minion took another sip, and pointed to a small store. "I got espresso."

"Espresso, hm?" Megamind nodded, while looking at Minion's small cup. Why would Minion get such a tiny thing? A few sips and the drink would be gone. "I'll get that too. I've never tried that flavour anyway!"

Megamind wandered to the store, examining the unique interior of his museum, sexy and blue, just like him. He smirked at this thought, knowing it was true, and walked up to the store's counter. Smacking the bill down like a card, he looked at the server with a charming gaze.

"I have a very dry throat," Megamind massaged his throat once more, showing off how dry it was. "So... I need a _big_ drink. One _large_ espresso, please."

"A _large?" _The server was a young man, probably a teenager, his eyes widened as he gaped a little. "Um... sir, espressos are _really _strong. Just a shot is capable of keeping you awake for 10 hours."

"Fantastic!" Megamind clasped his hands together, naive and unaware of what the man was trying to say. "I don't like sleeping in, anyway. Pour me a large... oh... and could you add some... _vane-eel-a? _Minion - I mean my friend, says it's a very nice flavour."

"Vanilla?" The teen's shoulders slumped. "Sure, but sir, honestly, a small would be - "

"Hey!" Megamind grumbled in annoyance. "The right is always a customer! I mean... wait..." He tapped his chin, trying to remember the term. "Oh yeah! The customer is _always _right or something like that. So give me an espresso with vane - eh... _vanilla _stuff in it."

"Okay," the teen sighed, shuffling off to the espresso machine. "It'll take a minute."

Megamind silently nodded, and leaned against the counter, casually glancing over at Roxanne and Jordan. Jordan wasn't a bad looking fellow, his eyes were a honey-hazel and his skin was a gentle tan. Dark hair fastened in a small stub of a ponytail, hung at the base of his shoulders, and he wore a long olive-green hat over his head. His clothes were baggy, and he looked like he was some kind of skater boy.

The reason Megamind was studying him so carefully, was because he seemed to be getting a laughing riot out of _his _girlfriend.

Megamind's eyes narrowed, possessively leering at the stupid skater boy, and hissed at the two. Surely Roxanne didn't like him? If she did, Megamind would casually have to sneak over and do something to the skater. Something that would get him in trouble with the law.

"That'll be five dollars, sir," the server passed Megamind a very tall cup.

"Good, here's a five," Megamind raised the cup to his lips as he pushed the bill closer to the boy. The boy blinked for a moment before nervously looking back up at Megamind.

"Eh sir... this is a two dollar bill - "

"No," Megamind shook his head adamantly. "It's not. It's a five dollar bill. It's five dollars. I would know, because I'm giving it to you."

"But - "

"This is _my_ museum, good sir!" Megamind pointed at the boy accusingly. "You will accept my five dollars, and stop complaining!"

The boy's mouth just hung open a little, as Megamind walked away, glugging down his drink.

"Haha... I totally tricked him," Megamind grinned at his cleverness, already completely finishing his large drink.

Megamind approached Minion, giving his friend a good tap on the shoulder, but then froze in place, his shoulders going extremely rigid.

"Sir! Are you okay?" Minion held out his hands as if to catch Megamind from falling.

"I feel - I feel -" Megamind's eyes twitched, and his body started to tremble. "I feel - I feel - "

"Spit it out, sir!" Minion lunged forward to grab his friend's shoulders.

"So energetic!" Megamind screamed in the highest-pitched voice he could muster, it sounded similar to a mouse squeaking. The way he screeched made Minion think that steam would shoot out of his ears. "Minion! How-are-you-doing-Minion? I-just-tried-an-espresso-which-was-the-thing-you-had-and-it-was-extremely-delicious-with-vanilla-and-I-tricked-the-guy-into-thinking-I-paid-him-five-dollars-because-I'm-cool-like-that-but-it-was-funny-because-it-was-actually-two-dollars-which-Roxanne-gave-me. I-love-Roxanne-isn't-she-gorgeous?"

Minion's eye twitched, as he tried to comprehend what the _heck _Megamind just sputtered out.

"Okay, sir!" Minion gulped nervously. "Calm down! You need to speak slower!"

"S-s-slower..." Megamind stammered, slouching slightly as he attempted to speak at a normal pace. He stood back up rigidly, a huge grin widening on his face. "You-know-what-Minion? I-think-that-Jordan-is-trying-to-move-in-on-my-woman-and-I-really-don't-like-it-at-all. In-fact-it-makes-me-very-annoyed. Maybe-I-should-take-out-the-old-Sun-catapault-and-chuck-him-into-the-Sun! Then-again-heroes-don't-do-that-do-they? No-that-would-look-bad-on-me."

"I have no idea what you're saying!" Minion started panicking. "Sir! _Calm down!"_

"I-can't," Megamind pouted in frustration.

"Hey you," Roxanne walked forwards, planting a kiss on Megamind's lips. Megamind let out a low growl with a flirty grin, as she wrapped her arms around him. "Ready to start the interview?"

"I-am-so-excited-to-start!" Megamind beamed. Minion smacked his fish bowl, determined to make out what Megamind was saying, but Roxanne seemed to understand him perfectly, a small smile forming on her lips.

"I guess so! You're talking too quick for me to understand, but no worries. It's all good!" She let go of him, and walked in front of Jordan's camera. "Greetings Metro City!" She spoke into the camera's face, Jordan giving her the thumbs up, which made Megamind snarl in jealousy. "It's time for our most highly anticipated episode yet! My interview with Megamind. You can come on - "

Before she could finish, Megamind slid onto the set, a charming grin on his face, as he briefly checked Roxanne out. She didn't even realize he was eyeing her up and down, turning to face him with a smile. He quickly looked at her at eye-level and nodded to what she was saying.

"So, Megamind. A lot of people are wondering about you," Roxanne looked at him with a serious expression. "You used to be quite infamous as Metro City's super villain, but now, you are Metro City's hero. A new, and great phenomenon! How was the transition for you? Turning into a hero that is?" She pointed the microphone at him.

He just looked down at it, a delighted expression on his face as he stared at it. He giggled slightly and tapped the microphone's tip with a finger.

"It's-so-soft!" Megamind poked it again. Roxanne's eyes widened slightly. Expecting him to snap out of it and speak, Megamind continued to beam, amused by the mircrophone as he gently jabbed at it.

"Um... the question, Megamind?" Roxanne put on a nervous laugh that came to her easily. Megamind looked up at her, and then made an "oh" expression before speaking into it.

"Yes-the-transition-was-very-interesting-Roxanne-because-I-used-to-be-a-super-villain." Megamind nodded. After a long pause, and Roxanne realizing he wasn't adding anything else, she spoke into the microphone again.

"Yeah," she quirked a brow. "We know. How _was_ that transition?"

"It-was-magnificent!" Megamind struck a quick pose, before speaking into the microphone again. "I-thought-that-I-was-supposed-to-be-the-bad-guy. I-thought-it-was-my-destiny-because-when-I-was-a-child-other-kids-didn't-like-me-because-I-was-a-blue-kid-and-you-know-how-kids-hate-people-who-are-different. Everything-I-did-seemed-to-be-considered-wrong-or-bad-so-I-thought-I-was-supposed-to-be-a-villain. I-honestly-think-being-a-hero-is-better-though. People-give-me-more-respect."

Roxanne blinked, overwhelmed by his ridiculously fast speech, and then prepared to ask another question.

"Quite informative about your past there," Roxanne nervously looked around, still wondering what was wrong with him. "Now... you and Metro Man are both aliens. What planet do _you_ come from, Megamind?"

Megamind's expression became slightly saddened, his eyes conveyed an innocence that made Roxanne want to hug him, and his shoulders slumped slightly. Unfortunately for him, the coffee would not give in to his sudden grief.

"Well-my-childhood-was-a-strange-one! My-planet-was-called-Oxais-from-what-I-remember. Minion-told-me-that-it-means-"blue-energy"-in-my-native-language. Minion-doesn't-remember-much-of-the-language-though. Anyway-I-was-shipped-off-to-Earth-when-I-was-eight-days-old. My-planet-was-sucked-up-in-a-black-hole-along-with-many-others. My-parents-and-most-of-my-race-died. Some-probably-survived-because-I-can-imagine-them-being-off-planet." He smiled before continuing. "I'm-blue-though. Isn't-that-cool? Blue-is-such-a-cool-colour. It's-cool-right? Happy-blue-times!" He randomly added, twitching and inhaling deeply after he spoke.

"I am required right now to show a word from our sponsors and cut to a commercial break," Roxanne stated smoothly, but Megamind read in her body language (he was a huge expert on it) that she wasn't too impressed. "We'll be right back with more of our interview after! Stay tuned!"

Jordan turned off the camera, gave Roxanne a thumbs up, and then went off to get a coffee.

"Megamind," Roxann's eye twitched slightly. "What's wrong with you? Why are you speaking so fast? Are you _that_ nervous? What's going on?"

"I'm-really-really-sorry-honey," Megamind widened his eyes to give her an apologetic, bambi-eyed look. One that was _impossible _for Roxanne to resist. He knew it worked too, because there were times when she would get annoyed with him, he'd flash the look, and she'd be kissing him, and apologizing for her behaviour moments later.

"You're still talking that way?" Roxanne's eyes widened.

"I-had-a-large-cup-of-espresso-for-my-throat," Megamind tapped his throat once again, never failing to emphasize just how hard done by his poor throat was.

"Wait a minute," Roxanne gawked. "You had a _large _cup of _espresso?"_

"You had a _large _cup?" Minion came over, just as shocked as Roxanne. "Why would you have that much? That's crazy!"

"What's-wrong-with-a-large-cup?" Megamind widened his eyes even more, softening his voice so that Roxanne had to use _all of her will _not to squeal and pounce on him. "My-throat," he innocently added for good measure.

"Espresso is a _really _strong coffee," Roxanne mentally chastised herself for not going with him to the vending machines. "It's _packed _with caffeine. I guess... your alien body can't handle caffeine _nearly _as well as humans."

"Oh-darn," Megamind looked down at the floor, embarrassed by his mistake. "Sorry-guys-I-can't-even-stop-talking-this-fast."

"I can't understand him at all," Minion shook his head. "I'm embarrassed. I know him better than _you!" _A tinge of jealousy in his voice.

"We have to get you to talk slower somehow," Roxanne mused. "I can't have you sputtering nonsense for the rest of the interview!"

"Oh! Roxanne! I know!" Minion waved a hand in the air frantically. He whispered in Roxanne's ear, which caused her to blush.

"Of course... you're right. That's the only thing that ever seems to get him to slow down _completely_," Roxanne giggled in embarrassment.

"Stop-talking-about-me!" Megamind pouted angrily as he talked a mile a minute, stamping his foot into the ground. "Unless-you-intend-to-share-your-plan - "

He was interrupted by Roxanne tugging him close to her by the cape, and forcing her lips onto his. Minion casually looked away while Roxanne was doing her business, pretending to examine the gorgeous blue wall. It had cerulean tiles... with some cracks that were carelessly left there. Interesting enough, the wall was connected to the _ceiling... _just like _other_ walls!

"Hey can you be _quieter_ over there?" Minion called to Roxanne, shaking his head in annoyance. "This wall is so boring... yet I can't stop looking at it for some reason. Hm... I wonder why? Maybe it's because two people are _noisily_ making out behind me!" He gave Roxanne a strong hint that she should finish up.

"Okay, I'm done!" Roxanne wiped her mouth, and smoothed out her hair.

"Fantastic! Did it work?" Minion crossed his arms as he looked at Megamind.

They both watched him carefully, not sure what to expect. He seemed off in some kind of daze, his eye twitching slightly, as his mouth hung open. Roxanne waved a hand in front of him. No reaction.

"Seems to have worked well enough," Roxanne shrugged, eyeing her boyfriend carefully. "He's kind of _comatose_ now though..."

"Hey, sir... sir!" Minion smacked Megamind's shoulder. He didn't budge. Minion leaned in, whispering into Megamind's ear. "Roxanne's going to dump you."

"WHAT!" Megamind screamed loud enough to shake the building. He looked at Roxanne, latched onto her tightly, wrapped his arms around her waist, buried his head into her shoulders, and whimpered worriedly.

"Megamind, I'm _not_ dumping you," Roxanne shook her head tiredly, raising a brow at Minion, who only shrugged. "Maybe don't go there next time."

"Well, he's snapped out of it now!" Minion raised his head indignantly.

"Okay good!" Megamind moaned slightly, pulling away from Roxanne and scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. "Shall we continue with your interview?"

"Yep," Roxanne nodded, motioning for Jordan to film them. When he signalled her that they started, she adjusted her hair. "Sorry for the wait, Metro City! We can now continue with our interview. Megamind was feeling a bit out of sorts before, but now he's fine and we can continue."

"It's good to be back to normal, Roxanne!" Megamind slid next to her, and eyed her a little suggestively. She made a _remember-we-are-professionals _face, before speaking into the microphone again. "So, Megamind! We're curious. You mentioned before that you thought you were supposed to be the villain. Can you elaborate on how things started with you and Metro Man?"

"Yes," Megamind dramatically faced the camera and then spoke with a sly smile, "I can." He turned back to face Roxanne, and continued speaking. "Metro Man was a good super hero, and I was a good villain. In my childhood, I won't lie, Metro Man was a bit of a bully. He didn't like me that much. He thought I was strange, and he never hesitated to find a reason to get me in trouble with the teacher. I thought... why do people hate me? It's because of my blue skin... (_racists)... _anyway! So... I thought I was supposed to be bad, after all, everyone was treating me like I was bad. So I started causing havoc for _Metrocity_, but I realize now, I only promoted Metro Man. He... I..." Megamind coughed into his hand. "I was _jealous _of him. He had the life I wanted. Everyone adored him, and everyone feared me. It just wasn't fair!"

"Wow!" Roxanne blinked at this. This was information she already knew, but she had to add that professional commentary to spice things up. "That's quite a history between you two! Just curious, how does being a super hero compare to being a super villain?"

"What a lovely question!" Megamind winked at her. "Well, Roxy - anne... Roxanne!" He corrected himself, remembering he couldn't call her by his nickname for her. "_Ahem!_ A super hero isn't quite as challenging as being a super villain! As a super villain, I'm the plotter, see? I mean, I _was _the plotter. Past tense! I had to come up with all these schemes, only for them to fail! I had to design weapons and contraptions to trap Metro Man with... and there was so much I had to do all the time! Like breaking out of jail and avoiding the police. Then... as a hero, I just have to bust up some criminals. No one has super powers after all, because that's an _alien _thing. Plus I get respect for it! ...Not that being a super villain was hard." He felt the need to add that in.

"Very cool," Roxanne smiled in understanding. "I think we all prefer you on the good side anyway!"

"Especially _you, _right?" Megamind looked at his hand casually, smirking slightly at Roxanne's surprised expression.

"Well... yeah," Roxanne looked at the camera with a small smile. "You _did_ use to kidnap me all the time."

"I know... good times, good times," Megamind smiled at the nostalgia.

"Anyway, here's the final question before - "

"And then the interview's done?" Megamind perked up hopefully.

"Hang on," Roxanne smirked at his impatient attitude. "_My _last question is: what do you think is the most misunderstood thing about you?"

"That I don't have feelings," Megamind spoke rather casually. "People thought I was some emotionless jerk that just wanted to kill Metro Man for the sake of enslaving the human race or some nonsense! Truth is... all I want is a _bit_ of affection. I didn't have the most amazing childhood, after all. I went to _chool _during the day, where I was bullied, and then my home was jail. Truth is, I have just as many emotions as you or anyone else. I feel pain, I care... I have a few issues. Just like you people."

Megamind blinked a few times, slightly uncomfortable for revealing so much personal information and turned to Roxanne with a bewitching expression.

"So are we done now?" He asked her, raising his eyebrows slightly in hope.

"Not yet," Roxanne eyed him cautiously, worried about his low attention span. "We actually have some questions from our Metro City citizens for you!"

"Oh really?" Megamind perked up, eyes glimmering. "Bring it on _Metrocity! _Hit me with your best question!"

"Okay, here's one from Pamela," Roxanne pulled out a card. "Are you and Roxanne Ritchi in a relation - "

"Yes, yes we are," Megamind interrupted Roxanne, giddily stealing the card and looking at the question with a smirk. "Yes! She's..." he looked at the camera dramatically once more, raising his eyebrows while narrowing his eyes. "_my _girlfriend. Okay, _Jordan?" _He hissed at Jordan, firmly defending his territory. Though Jordan just shrugged, and seemed to have no idea what Megamind was talking about.

"Megamind," Roxanne's voice had a warning tone to it. "Next question. Ahem!" She cleared her throat. "Andrew is asking... how long have you liked Miss Ritchi for?" Roxanne looked down at the card, blinking in shock.

_What's wrong with these people? Do all of the questions have to do with Megamind and me? _She shook her head wearily.

"Let me see..." Megamind rocked back and forth on his feet. "About... about the 230th time I kidnapped her, I started to develop a _bit_ of a crush. I only started to truly like her after Metro Man died."

Megamind and Roxanne promised Metro Man that they wouldn't reveal he was alive, as he wanted to live as a regular citizen of Metro City and not as a hero.

"Moving on," Roxanne wasn't a fan of having so many questions asked about her personal life. "Jackie is wondering... have you and Roxanne had - _OKAY! _Next question," Roxanne immediately attempted to hide the card, but Megamind narrowed his eyes at her.

"What does it say?" Megamind dashed over to her, struggling to get the card from her hands.

"It's _not_ important!" Roxanne seethed, trying to keep it away from her boyfriend's frantically wandering hands. He peeked at the card, and his face flushed with a deep purple shade.

"These people are so _inquistive!" _Megamind observed, getting a last glance at the card. "To answer your question - "

"You're _not _answering that question!" Roxanne slammed her hand over his mouth, her own cheeks bright red in colour. "That's private! And knowing you, you'll get explicit with details! Which you're _not _doing on live television!"

"Okay, fine, fine," Megamind scowled, removing her hand from his mouth. When she wasn't looking, Megamind faced the camera, looked around shiftily, mouthed "yes," with a thumbs up, and then smirked before looking away.

"I've looked through _all_ fifty cards!" Roxanne exhaled in exasperation. "And only _one _has a question that doesn't have to do with you and me!"

"Aw! See, Roxanne?" Megamind got up close and personal, which caused her to impatiently push him away. "People _like_ our relationship!"

"So, _Megamind," _Roxanne mumbled icily. "How does it feel to be Metro City's newest, and most respected hero?"

"In all seriousness," Megamind put on a serious expression to appease his girlfriend, and stopped rocking back and forth. "It feels _good. _As a hero, I get the respect and positive feedback I've always wanted! As a hero, it's kind of like I've found a side that I was missing... from... _myself. _And... I got... some _other_ good things out of the deal!" He flashed Roxanne that deadly look she couldn't resist, and she looked at him with a giggly smile.

"Well... that's about all the time and questions we have for now," Roxanne cut in. "Any last words, Megamind?"

"Oh yes! Be good!" Megamind pointed at the camera as if he was specifically talking to it. "Stay in _chool, _eat your _va-get-ables, _and... _love me!" _He pointed at himself and gave a sly _you-know-you-want-to _expression to the camera.

"All right! Nice last words!" Roxanne smiled with a nod. "We'll probably interview you again in the future when we get the chance."

"Sounds good, Roxanne!" Megamind gave her a playful salute.

"I guess, we can wrap things up now! See you later Metro City!" Roxanne grinned. Nodding as Jordan turned the camera off.

"Finally!" Megamind let out an exaggerated sigh. "Can we go back to your place now?"

"And raid my fridge again?" Roxanne crossed her arms with a smirk. "I have to go grocery shopping, because _you _ate everything!"

"No, but you still have chips and dip!" Megamind put his hands on his hips knowingly. "I know, because I saw it in your cupboard."

"Are we going to have a romantic evening, or are you just coming for the chips?" Roxanne teased him. "I had to hide it for a reason."

"Both," Megamind innocently grinned. "How about a movie?"

"Sounds good," Roxanne rested her head on his shoulder, causing him to softly purr. She smirked at this, and signalled for Minion to come over. "Well... my work here is done! I'm all yours, Megamind."

"You always were, Roxanne, and the people agree with me," Megamind affectionately added as he lead her outside.

* * *

**AN: I hope you enjoyed the story, and as always, I had to toss a fluffy ending in there. ;) Thanks for reading, and thank you for the reviews and support. :)**


End file.
